


Prepare For Anything, Even A Spanking

by Cat2000



Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [5]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the series Fate: The Winx Saga and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Tag to Heavy Mortal Hopes. Saul punishes Sky for endangering himself
Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Prepare For Anything, Even A Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers up to and including the aforementioned episode; some references to violence

Sky held onto Saul, breath hitching as he gasped in relief. And for a few moments, they stood like that, holding onto each other, Sky finally able to feel that he wasn’t going to lose another father. At least not yet.

And then Saul released him and turned him towards the door of the greenhouse. At the same time, his hand collided none-too-gently with Sky’s bottom. “Go to your dorm room and get ready.”

“But Saul….” Sky chanced a glance back over his shoulder.

Another smack landed, propelling Sky forward a step before Saul’s hand landed again and again, swatting him towards the greenhouse door, his palm landing with each step Sky took; his hand holding Sky’s shoulder, so that Saul could time the smacks to each step. “Argue with me again and I’ll smack you all the way to your dorm, no matter who’s there to see.” He released Sky’s arm. “Wait for me.”

Saul was angry. It was obvious. Angry and worried. Maybe even scared, underneath it all. Backside smarting from just those few smacks and pride hurting worse, Sky didn’t try to argue, instead quickly leaving the greenhouse and heading inside the school, towards his dorm room.

Riven was there; thankfully, alone. He glanced up as Sky walked into the room, then frowned as Sky walked over to his bed and began to pile up pillows in the middle of it. “What are you doing?”

“I went after a Burned One.” Sky wasn’t in the mood to deal with Riven. He looked at his best friend. “Better make yourself scarce for the next couple of hours.”

Riven grimaced. “Yeah. Rather your ass than mine.” He shook his head and walked towards the door, muttering under his breath, “At least the favourite still gets disciplined.”

Sky waited for Riven to leave the room before undoing his pants. He pushed them down, hesitated and then stepped out of them. Because he wouldn’t want to pull them up over his throbbing, burning backside when Saul was done with him.

Bending over the bed, shuffling until his backside was prominently over the pillows and he was ‘ready’, Sky thought for a moment or two before he reached back and pulled his underwear down, fully exposing his bottom and thighs. And then he waited, bottom pimpling in the cold, bare cheeks clenching in anticipation.

Sky didn’t need to look over his shoulder to see Saul enter the room when he heard the door open and then close. He heard his father grunt in satisfaction; wondered if Saul might go easy on him because of his obedience.

There was no scolding. No lecture. Just the whistle and crack of Saul’s leather belt as it landed across the fullest part of Sky’s backside.

Sucking in his breath sharply, Sky squeezed the comforter. That first stripe burned like fire and seconds later, the second and third stripe landed, each one just below the previous.

Sky didn’t hold back his reactions, allowing himself to whimper, moan and groan when the belt landed. He hissed when the leather impacted his bare thighs; kicked his legs when the belt began landing on skin that had already received attention.

Just when Sky thought he might break from the burning pain of the belt alone, Saul paused, resting the belt against his throbbing backside. “I don’t care what your reasons are, you _do not_ go after a Burned One on your own.”

“I couldn’t lose you!” After those words burst out of his throat, Sky’s whole body slumped and he began to sob. He hadn’t let go of the grief and fear; hadn’t allowed himself to truly feel it. Now he did and he couldn’t stop crying.

The strapping stopped and Sky felt Saul’s arms wrap around him. He clung to his father and breathed in deep, letting his tears calm down…at least until he could feel the burning in his backside. And then he muttered, “Ow.”

Saul rubbed his back. “No more risking yourself, Sky. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Sky knew he should pull back. Get into bed. It was late and he was tired. But Saul’s embrace was comforting and it was just the two of them there…and he figured, just for now, he could accept the comfort and not worry about anything else.

** The End **


End file.
